The Alpha
by DEANGIRL2015
Summary: Ariana Montgomery is not your average girl. She is an alpha. She is in Beacon Hills to add members to the pack. But what happens when she meets an old friend and falls in love... Read to find out! (Sorry, I am terrible at summaries, the story is better than it sounds!)


The Alpha

Beacon Hills, a small, sleepy town, may seem normal to most, but, something much darker lies below, a dark secret, most never live to tell.

Prologue

Leaves crunch beneath me as I look into the lake that lies outside of Beacon Hills, north of the Hale house. Staring back at me, I see my short, skinny, black-haired, blue-eyed, self. My eyes are a rare form of crystal blue with brown specks; my hair is layered and goes to my waist; it is ebony in color with blood-stained tips; it's also board straight, but I wear it curly. As I turn, I see green forest, with dark pathways that SEEMINGLY lead to no where. I'm here with my pack; the leader, Deucalion, is the Alpha of the Alphas. He calls himself the Demon Wolf; he's a bad S.O.B. but it won't be that way for long. There are seven of us in the pack: the twins, Ethan and Aiden; Kali and her mate Enis; and then there's me. We are all Alphas.

Chapter One

I stand alone in my temporary bedroom, trying to decide what to wear for my first day at Beacon Hills High School. My hair is done; my makeup is finished. I just can't decide what to wear. After about 30 minutes, I am ready to go. I decided on black, leather, skinny jeans, a white tank top that shows plenty of cleavage, and a black, leather, bomber jacket. I'm wearing red six-inch pumps, with matching red lipstick and black smokey eye shadow. My hair is curled and left down, with my side bangs hanging in my eyes. I grab my black leather bag and big black sunglasses; I am ready to go. I head out to my black, sexy, 2014 motorcycle; Aiden and Ethan are waiting on me.

Aiden looks up as I walk out of the door and exclaims, "Finally, Arie, we've been waiting forever, but DAMMMMNNNN, you look HOT!"

Ethan adds, "Twirl for us!"

I spin while giggling at Aiden and exclaim in a fake Southern accent, "Why, thank you, kind gentlemen." We hop on our motorcycles; I pull out infront of them, heading to school.

We arrive at the school, a small, run-down building, with students littering the front yard, in a triangle formation. Everybody stares as we pull in. I steal a parking spot from a boy on a dirt bike; I wink at him as I take off my helmet. Ethan, Aiden, and I start walking toward the school, me in front and them on my flanks. I slam open the main door of the school and strut in with sunlight surrounding my silhouette. I keep my head up, sway my hips, and give my killer smile. Everyone stares. I see a really cute boy with brownish-blond, curly hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean that I could just drown in. He has a chiseled jawline that looks like it was carved out of marble, with high cheekbones that some people would kill for. To say he is cute is an understatement. I give him my flirty smile and wink as I walk by him.

After we turn the corner off the main hallway, I turn to Ethan and Aiden and murmured, "Boys, I think I'm going to like it here if even half the boys are as hot as that one back there."

"I know what your sayin', girl," Ethan exclaims, "that one was just edible!" I start laughing and Aiden gags at us. I look toward Ethan, and we both crack up in a fit of giggles.

"You guys make me sick," Aiden spits, looking disgusted. We continue walking toward the office. After we have our schedules and locker numbers, we go in search of our lockers. The boys go one way; seeing as how our last names are on opposite sides of the alphabet, I go the other. I turn a corner, only to slam into a tall, chiseled body. I start to fall backwards, but the stranger grabs my waist, keeping me on my feet.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you okay?" I exclaim, looking up.

"I'm fine," he purs, in a deep, sexy voice, letting go of my waist. I look up into his ocean blue eyes, and blush, realizing it is the guy from earlier.

"I'm Ariana; I'm new here, which you probably already knew. Now I probably sound dumb, and I'm just going to shut up now. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." I ramble, looking down. He laughs this deep chuckle that makes my stomach flutter.

"So are you saying I make you nervous?" He asks with this sexy smirk that makes me swoon. I turn bright red and look away; my heart beat speeds up.

"Ummm... I-I didn't say that." I am blushing even more if that's possible. For me it's and unusual reaction. He lifts my chin to make me meet his eyes. He is much taller than me, at least a foot taller. Now, that I'm up close, I can see the small, light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheekbones; they barely show up on his pale, flawless skin. He has long, brown eyelashes that spread over the tops of his cheekbones when he blinks. My heart speeds up even more and my breathing is becoming slightly ragged. No boy or man has affected me like this in a long time.

"Yes, you did. I'm Isaac by the way."

"I-I'm Ariana, but people call me Arie. But... I've... umm... already told you that." I fade off at the end.

"Well, Arie, you look cute when you blush." His saying that makes me blush even more. He steps away from me, and I sigh, missing his warmth and his scent. He smells like Old Spice, with a hint of an earthy scent that is all him. As I inhale, I realize he is a werewolf.

Chapter Two

Finally my first day at Beacon Hills High School is over, school was not fun after I realized my new crush is part of the pack I have to help kill. I met more of the pack, it seems this pack is full of teenagers. I met Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles. Scott seems nice; Allison I can tell is a hunter; and Lydia is a banshee. Stiles seems to be the only normal one, although, I don't see how anyone that hyper is normal.

"Finally, you guys are home; we've been waiting on you forever. We get to go confront the pack!" Kali exclaims with a huge smile.

"Wow, Kali, you just can't wait to kill people. Can you?" I ask, defeated.

"Oh, don't worry. She is just pissed that her new crush and friends are part of the pack," Aiden claims, sounding arrogant. I glare at him.

"Yeah, well, you're just jealous I don't have a crush on you!" I yell, pissed off. Aiden lunges at me with his fangs bared and claws drawn. I use my powers to hurl him across the room without even lifting a finger. He jumps up and comes at me again, and I sidestep him, only to turn around on him and slam him down. The resounding crack of his nose shattering brings a shudder of excitement to my spine. At that time, Deucalion walks in with his cane.

"What the hell is going on here?" he shouts at us in his alpha voice. Everyone but me cowers in his presence. I lift my chin and glare at him, although he can't see it.

"Well, we were fighting, and I was winning!" I say with a ring of authority; all of the other alphas stare at me terrified.

"Are you sassing me, child?" he asks, angry.

"Well, you have no power over me. I'm stronger than you," I fire back, sounding arrogant.

"You don't have the option to sass me, unless you want to end up like your parents! All of you leave and DO NOT listen in on our conversation!" His alpha voice echoes through the room. Everyone else cowers out of the way. Ethan gives me a wink of encouragment to stand up to our alpha.

"You know our agreement, Ariana; you keep them part of my pack, I help you find the person responsible for your parents' deaths," he says, smug, pissing me off.

"Yeah, well, I can do what I want. Without me, you have no pack!" I yell at him, baring my fangs.

"We are leaving now." He ignores me as he walks out of the room.

We are finally at the apartment of the alpha we are trying to make join our pack. We walk into his apartment, me leading, with Ethan and Aiden on my flanks and Kali and Enis on their flanks, Deucalion taking up the rear. As we walk in, I look around and see someone I never thought I'd see again. It is Derek Hale. The last time I saw him, I was in New York with my parents; it was over two years ago. He and his sister Laura were living there after his family burned in a house fire caused by a hunter that Derek was dating. I gape at him as he stares at me with a look of shock on his handsome face. Deucalion walks on into the room.

"We are the Alpha Pack!"

Chapter Three

As I stand here peering Derek in the eyes, all hell breaks loose around us. One of Derek's betas, a bigger guy with dark skin, attacks Kali, Enis steps in to defend Kali and grabs Derek's beta around the throat. Isaac, who I realize is the same guy from school, runs at Enis; Enis hurls him across from where I am. I hear his back breaking from where I'm standing. I scream and everyone flies into the walls opposite each other.

"STOP! NOW!" I scream in my alpha voice. Everyone stares at me while trying to pull themselves off of the walls I threw them into, but their attempts are pointless, seeing as how I have powerful telekinetic abilities. I finally let everyone drop off the walls, but I keep them on opposite sides of the room, so no one attacks again. The blond beta, who I learn is Erica, helps Isaac up; I give him a sympathetic look. He gapes at me.

"Now, we will talk in peace." I state in a calm voice, still staring at Isaac.

"Well, now, that introductions are over; let's get the point of this visit. Derek, you join our pack, and we won't kill you. If you don't you will die with your pack," Deucalion states, flashing his alpha eyes behind his sunglasses.

"That will never happen; I refuse to join your pack. I WILL NOT kill my own pack in order to be in yours." Derek growls, while glaring with his red alpha eyes.

"You shouldn't decline so quickly; you wouldn't want to die with your pack. Would you?" Deucalion asks. He signals Kali to attack Derek. She reaches up and breaks a loose pipe off of the ceiling. She runs at Derek; they fight. Kali comes out the victor stabbing Derek through the back with the pipe. Derek drops to his knees as Deucalion walks up to him, using his cane, and kneels down to Derek's level.

"You have three days to choose, before we take matters into our own hands and kill your pack while you watch, then, when you think it's finally over, we kill you. You can live Derek, you can join us, only your pack has to die. Choose wisely," Deucalion turns to us, "Let's go." Everyone turns to leave, but I stay stock-still, staring at Derek on the floor.

"You coming, Arie?" Aiden asks, stopping, looking back at me.

"I'll meet you guys back at the hideout," I state, my eyes never leaving Derek. Everyone leaves; Aiden lingers then walks on out. After they are gone, I make my way toward Derek. His betas step in front of me, blocking my view and stopping me in my tracks. As they bare their fangs at me, I scoff.

"Back down, betas; you don't know who you are dealing with," I state calmly, advancing on them in the process.

"Let her through," Derek growls, sounding pained. I push my way through them and run toward Derek. I drop to my knees, then grasp the pipe. I shove hard; it pops wetly out of his back.

"What are you doing with them, Arie?" I pale as Derek asks the question I was dreading, "You didn't kill your father, did you?" I look down. He sighs, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. His betas look confused.

"I-I didn't kill him, something else did." I state; my throat clogs with emotion.

"Then how did it happen? How are you the alpha now, if you didn't kill him?" Derek asks, black brows furrowed in confusion.

"Something attacked us. Mom and I were in the woods; on the full moon; I was working on my abilities, when we heard something moving toward us. We assumed it was hunters, but Dad broke the clearing. He had cuts and gashes everywhere, and he was losing a lot of blood. Whatever it was kept advancing; they instructed me to run as fast as I could to our spot and wait. A little while later, while in hiding, I smelled blood; it was familiar, so I came out of hiding. It was my dad." I choke on sobs; as Derek holds me, I finish my story, "He told me that Mom was gone; he-he was dying, so he-he made me do it. I- I killed my father, b-but not willingly." I break into heart-jerking sobs.

"I'm so sorry; do you know who did it?"

"N-no, I-I don't; th-that is w-why I'm with Deucalion. The twins, they found me lying over my father's body; they brought me to Deucalion. He proposed if I helped him keep his pack in check, and helped him stay in control of them, that he would help me find the people responsible and would help me kill them." Derek pulls me in for another hug. I sigh at the feel of a familiar body against mine, comforting me in a way I haven't been comforted since my mother died two years ago.

Erica, the blond beta, clears her throat and asks, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We grew up together; I used to live with his family. My parents were friends with his; they were in his mother's pack. I was also friends with his sister, Cora. Derek is basically like the big brother that I never had," I state, smiling at Derek. Derek smiles a genuine smile in return.

"Okay." Erica looks skeptical but shrugs.

"Ah, Ariana Marie, you're back. It has been ages." Peter, Derek's uncle, states, walking into the loft. I run up to Peter and throw my arms around his neck. Peter and I have always been close; he was like a second father to me.

"Peter, I've missed you! It has been too long. Last I heard you were in a coma." I rush, pulling back.

"I was. But, I'm not anymore." Peter states.

"Way to state the obvious, Peter." I giggle.

"You know me, always stating the obvious." Peter ruffles my hair.

"Well, Arie, let me introduce you to my pack. This one here," he points toward Isaac, "is Isaac; he was my first beta. This is Boyd, " he says, pointing toward the bigger guy with dark skin, " and this, this is Erica. There are other pack members they just arn't here, you may have met them at school." I look towards his betas, smiling, and introduce myself to the two I hadn't met yet.

"Yeah, I met them. Well, I had better return to the pack, wouldn't want them to come looking for me..." I trail off. Derek pulls me in for another hug; I take in his calming, familiar scent with a sigh.

"Don't be a stranger; it has been way too long as it is," Derek states, letting me go.

"Yes, it has. I will most definitely be around; I've missed you." I start walking toward the door; I glance toward Isaac as I leave.

Chapter Four

As I lay in bed that night, I think about Isaac. I don't understand why he has this effect on me; I feel like a giddy school girl. It feels like a magnet is pulling me toward him; when I was around him earlier, I could barely resist the urge to be closer to him. He makes me unable to think clearly; just being near him gives me sweaty palms; I was actually nervous. When he looked at me, my heart beat went crazy; it felt like it would leap out of my chest and into his hands, right there, not to mention the butterflies I couldn't get rid of. I haven't had butterflies since the time I had a crush on Derek, but they were there in the pit of my stomach, just fluttering away while I was near him. To top it off, we are in a lot of the same classes, like chemistry, English, and biology. I even sit right next to him.

Back at the loft, when he was hurt, I felt like my world was crashing and burning to pieces around me. I'm definitely talking to Kali tomorrow; maybe she can help me understand what is going on with me and these feelings.

That night, I dreamed about Isaac, his scent, his eyes, and his curly hair. I imagined running my fingers through his curly locks, while his scent filled my every sense, making it hard to focus on anything other than him. I woke with a smile the next morning. It was the best night of sleep I had had in a long time, at least since my parents died.

The next morning, I tell Kali about the feelings.

"Well, it sounds to me like you found your mate."

"You're insane! I just met him. Hell, I don't even know his last name."

"It doesn't matter to your wolf." She rolls her eyes.

"Thanks, Kali."

"Yep, it's nice to have another girl to talk to." She grins.

Chapter Five

It has been two months since my conversation with Kali. Isaac and I have grown closer; we are attached at the hip. I talked to Derek about the feelings, and he said the exact same as Kali did, so it seems I have found my mate, though not under the best circumstances. I have also made friends with all of Derek's pack.

In the last two months, tension between the two packs has grown. Kali had Boyd killed after the fight at the abandon building, where we thought Derek died and Enis did die. The last straw for me was when Deucalion tried to kill Isaac. The twins and I decided to leave Deucalion's pack, after that, and join Derek's. We think it would be better in the long run, and Deucalion has done so much damage to us that it really doesn't matter to us any more if he dies. Hell, I want to be the one to kill him. For now, though, I think I will stick to my relationship with Isaac, which is really the only thing I have going for me right now.

"Hey Arie," Isaac says pulling me in for a kiss.

"Hey yourself."

"Soooo are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course, we are. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Little do I know that the date would be canceled for good.

"I have to get to class," Isaac says while sighing.

"Yeah, me too."

"See you later." Isaac leans down and kisses me.

"Yeah, you too."

Later that night, I'm dressing for my date with Isaac when Derek bursts in, saying he knows who the Darach is.

"Who is it then?" I ask, sighing, not really paying attention. Derek turns me around, making me look at him.  
"It's Jenifer Blake!" He exclaims.

"My teacher?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah! Your teacher."  
"This isn't good. What are we going to do?"  
"Well, she is going to help us kill the Alpha pack."

"It's not much of a pack anymore. But, how is she going to do that?" I scoff.  
"It has to be done tonight, but... she has to sacrifice people in order for it to work."  
"Then we can find another way; I know I can take Deucalion." I state, arrogantly.  
"Ok then. Get ready because the pack is on the way over now, and we are ending this tonight. Call the twins." Derek state, walking out of my room, or really his room since I'm staying with him. I look in the mirror and sigh, guess this date is going to have to wait.

When everyone finally arrives, Derek tells us his plan. I would take on Deucalion, distracting him, while the twins come up behind and finish him off. The rest of the betas would take on Kali. Then, when it is all done, we would kill Jenifer.

"Do you think this will work?" Scott asks, looking weary.

"I don't know, but we have to try," Derek replies looking determined.

"Fine, Stiles, you, Lydia, and Allison will stay here; we will come back when it's over," Scott says looking toward the only humans in the room.

"What? NO! I can help!" Allison exclaims, pissed.

"No, I won't risk it. I can't risk it." Scott states, determination in his voice.

"Fine." She shoots him a death glare, but agrees.

"Let's go," Derek says, standing up and walking toward the door.

I steal a glance toward Isaac, looking worried. I'm not worried about myself; I'm worried about everyone else. They are not as strong as I am; they are not alphas. Scott and Derek are the only ones who may be able to take Kali, if the twins are helping me. Isaac walks up to me, sensing my distress, and grabs my hand, pulling me to the door.

"It will be okay; everyone will be fine," Isaac says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You don't know that; Deucalion is smart. He probably sees this coming."

"He may be smart and strong, but we have you, and you're stronger and smarter than him."

"But what if I'm not?" I look up into his ocean blue eyes, with tears brimming my eyes.

"You are. Plus, you have all of us backing you." He leans in and kisses me.

"I hope you're right; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you or the pack." I state, pulling back.

When we arrive at the old barn that Derek's family owns, well Derek now since his family is gone. Deucalion is nowhere to be found.

"Where would he be?" Isaac whispers, looking around.

"This isn't right; it must be a..." Before I could finish, the doors slam open to reveal Deucalion, flanked by Kali.

"Ah, Ariana, my darling, I see you didn't get my message, about your parents."

"What are you talking about?" I growl, confused.  
"Well, you see, since our deal is over, I have no need to keep the truth from you. You see your parents were not attacked by rogue werewolves."

"What are you talking about? I saw them!" I growl.

"Yes, you did see werewolves, but it was dark, and well, you were, how would you say it? Helpless. My pack killed your parents. We let your father live just long enough to beg for you to kill him. We wanted you in our pack, so we just made sure you became alpha." I look toward the twins, my eyes tearing up.

"Is that true?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Arie, it was before we knew you; we regretted it. You became like family; honestly, we never touched your family. They were not our mission," Aiden says, moving toward me. I take a step back.

"Then what was?" I growl, my voice cracking.

"You were. We followed you after you ran. We were supposed to make sure you killed your father. But, when you burst into tears, we couldn't watch you in pain. That's why we helped you." Ethan finishes, giving me a sympethetic look.

"HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS DEUCALION!" I scream, while throwing them into the walls. I advance on Deucalion, bearing my fangs and claws.

"Ariana, are you sure you want to do that?" Deucalion asks.

"Sure as I've ever been."

I leap at Deucalion, dodging his attempts to slash at me. I use my powers to throw his cane away from him. Everyone follows my lead and attacks Kali. Deucalion catches my side, digging his claws in; I yelp in pain. The twins merge into one and attack Deucalion. Everything is moving so fast. As I'm dragging myself off of the ground, I see Isaac attack Deucalion. Deucalion goes in for the kill. I push Isaac out of the way taking, Deucalions hand through my chest. I gape at him.

"You should have stayed on my side, Ariana." Deucalion says with malice, grinning at me. He pulls his hand out of my chest. His triumph only lasting a moment. Then, his body falls while his head stays suspended as the twins rip his head off.

As I lay there, dying, I see my life flash in front of my eyes. From my parents; to Derek's parents; to Isaac; and my friends, especially the twins. Memories flood my mind. I feel someone lifting me; pulling me out of my trance; I groan in pain.

"Isaac, stop; there is nothing anyone can do," Derek says, voice cracking while wrapping his hand around Isaac's arm.

"There has to be something, anything," Isaac pleads, voice cracking with unshed tears.

"I-Isaac, th-there i-is n-nothing yo-you ca-can d-do." I gasp out in pain. I can feel the life draining from my body.

"But, you-you can't die; I-I need you. W-we need you." Isaac finally sheds the tears that have been threatening to come.

"I-I l-love yo-you I-Isaac." My breathing slows, my heart rate slows; I feel no pain; I am dying.

"I lo-love yo-you, too. W-we all do." I look around to see everyone around me. Ethan and Aiden, Derek and Scott, and Peter.

"You're my daughter Ariana Marie," Peter speaks up, tears running down his face.

"I-I kn-know." My eyes close, never to open again.

THE END

By Julee Burlingame

2/22/14


End file.
